


Didn't Your Mother Tell You...

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-22
Updated: 2005-02-22
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Everyone knows keg party rules.  Donâ€™t put down your cup.  Stupid Justin.





	Didn't Your Mother Tell You...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“Brian?” Daphne’s soft voice whispered through his cell phone. His heart skipped a beat. Justin was out with Daphne. Daphne sounded possibly upset maybe frightened. He took a deep breath.

“Daphne.” He said as if he wasn’t now standing poised for the possible need to run out and get somewhere quick.

“Ummm.” Daph sighed.

Brian gave it up. “Daphne, where is Justin?”

“He’s with me.”

Brian gave a little puff of a sigh. “Daphne stop it and tell me what the fucks wrong.”

“Brian he’s flipping out. We . . . we went to the party, and it was a kegger, and, I mean, I know most of these people . . .”

“Daphne!”

“There was something in his drink. At least . . . that’s all I can figure. We’re here . . . in the bathroom he’s shaking and fucking crying, and he wont look at me. He’s asking for you.” She panicked.

Brian was throwing on his jacket and sliding his shoes on. “I just left the loft. Give me the directions.”

“It’s student housing at Carnegie Mellon Jackson hall do you know it?” Knowing Justin he’d told Daphne Brian went to school there. He hopped in the vette turning the vehicle on.  
“Uh yea. Now fucking find out what was in it.”

“No one’s going . . .”

“He’s fucking allergic to everything, Daphne, you need to find out.”

She sniffled a little. “You’re scaring me.”

He bit his tongue, and breathed deep. “Sorry, Daph, he’ll be alright. Find out what it was for me?”

She sniffled a little more. “He doesn’t want me to leave him. Brian when will you be here?”

“Ten minutes if I speed and don’t hit any traffic. Put him on?”

“Justin? C’mon Justin. It’s Bri.”

“Brian?” Justin cried Brian heard the bubbling sobs, and his quick breathing. “Brian I can’t get a good breath, and my hearts beating really really fast, and the rooms spinning, it . . . it it isn’t E either. I can’t breath.” He shuddered thoughts confused as he tried to get his point across to his lover. “Brian?” 

Brian’s heart felt raw. “I’m here sonny boy I’m on my way.” All he got was a whimper. “I’ll keep talking to you. You can breathe Sunshine. You can breath or you’d be passed out. Slow your breaths.”

“I can’t. I can’t.”

“Shhh” Brian breathed softly. “Shh, yes you can, calm down. I’ll be there in just a minute. We’ll go to the doctors.”

“No! No we can’t we can’t! They’ll put me in jail.”

Brian sighed whatever it was it was borderline hallucinogenic. It wasn’t a roofy or Justin would be out. Justin would know if it was E or coke . . . he did E with Brian once in a while and he’d done coke, the little shit. Probably fucking speed.

“They won’t put you in jail for something put in your drink. They can’t. Calm down Sonny boy.”

All he heard was crying, and Daphne was back. “There wasn’t any in mine. Someone had to have put it in his cup.”

“He knows not to set his cup down.”

“He’s trashed Brian.” She admitted finally as though she’d get in trouble. She clearly wasn’t remembering that Brian was the one who suggested Justin go out with his best friend. 

Brian sighed. “I’ve seen him trashed he still never does it.”

“Well he did!” Daphne snapped.

“I’m not arguing with you.”

“Sorry. I feel. . .”

“He’s 20 years old he’s a big boy, Daphne, and you’re no where near his mother.”

He could almost feel her nodding. They sat in silence not wanting to loose the connection but not having anything to say. “Are you here yet?”

“I’m just outside. Who’s going to let me in?”

“I’ll send my friend down.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Brian?” A chirpy drunken female voice squeaked bringing Brian from his pacing of the dorm’s sparsely furnished lobby.

“Yea.”

“Justin’s up on level eight in the bathroom with Daph. He’s pretty messed up.”

“Yea I heard.” Not in the mood for small talk.

She looked at him a moment as if deciding he was no fun she sighed. “C’mon I’ll show you.”

Brian followed the wobbly drunken bimbo to the co-ed bathroom, which-for the record-defiantly would have grossed him out had it been like that when he’d gone. Showering with naked women . . . no thanks. He threw a half assed thank you as he rushed in.

“Daph?”

“Right here.”

He turned the corner to see Justin sat in a corner bright red shaking like a leaf running his hands over his face to wipe the tears. He looked up as if he hadn’t heard Brian, and just now saw him. He broke into another round of incoherent babble. Brian shoved Daphne, gentle as possible, out of the way collecting his massively fucked up boy in his arms. His lover clutched to him as if he were his only possible hope of living through this. Justin hadn’t cried in a long time, and had learned a long time ago how to hold a brave face. It was easy to tell something was very off.

“Brian. I want to go home. I wanna go home.” He sniffled.

“Calm down Sunshine. Take a deep breath . . . Daph, you need to see if you can find who did this and make sure they don’t fucking to it to someone else then get your ass out of here and go home.”

“I want to go with you.”

“You wont be able to go in, and you,” He sniffed her and took in her dilated eyes and slow movements. “are just as drunk as him.” He dug in his wallet. “Cab. I know you drove here.”

She looked at him. 

“Go. Then go home, and I’ll call you.”

Daphne nodded not daring to disobey, and knowing if anyone cared more about Justin than her it was Brian.

“Ok . . . thank you Brian. I’m sor . . .”

“I already told you.” He dismissed, and she nodded kissing Justin’s golden head tucked under Brian’s chin.

“You’ll be ok Just. Brian is gonna fix you up ok?” 

To his credit Justin did give a slight nod clutching Brian in a death grip. Brian waited till Daph left to work on his lover.

“Sunshine? We godda get up.”

“Are you taking me to the doctors? I hate the hospital, Bri. I don’t like it.” Justin gushed. “Don’t take me there, please, they hate fags they’ll make you stay away.”

“I’ll be right with you. I won’t let them take you anywhere alone.” He promised. As long as Justin was conscious and could ask for him to be with him, and it wasn’t surgery he could be.

He stood and pulled Justin up whose knees just didn’t seem to work. Brian sighed remembered seeing an elevator, and was extremely relieved about that as he heaved Justin into his arms.

“I’m sorry.” He sniffled.

Brian smiled softly his beautiful blond boy looking so small and vulnerable he felt the biggest rush of protectiveness. “Don’t worry Sonny boy everyone gets fucked up out of their mind once in their life.”

He got a whimper as his only response.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brian jotted down Justin’s allergies on the clip board sheet of paper looking up to his lover every few seconds as he shivered, and sniffled next to him.

“Are you cold?” Brian asked knowing it was dumb, he wasn’t cold and Brian knew it, but he felt like he needed to talk to him.

Justin shook his head. “I can’t stop. I can’t stop shaking. Why wont they take me right in?”

Brian finished the paperwork putting his checking info in billing information. Justin had no insurance. They needed to take care of that soon.

“Cause you’re conscious, and breathing.” Brian explained blunt as always. “They’re coming Sunshine in a few minutes someone will get you.” He told softer.

“I feel sick.” Justin whispered. 

Brian looked around locating a garbage can just in case. He loved Justin, but he didn’t want a lap full of vomit unless it was completely unpreventable. 

“Gonna puke?”

Justin shook his head pulling his legs up to his chest in the chair hands shaking trying to hold his knees. His breathing hadn’t slowed at all, and Brian figured he didn’t even realize he was breathing so fast.

“Sit in my lap?” He whispered.

Justin looked at him and wobbly pulled himself into Brian’s lap. Brian’s hand found his pulse in his neck, and counted absently. Way too fast. Definitely too fast.  
He’d probably be ok aside from a big hangover, and headache, but Brian didn’t dare to chance it. He didn’t take chances when it came to Justin.

“Well Mr. Taylor from what I can see some one was just playing a dirty joke. You say you did not take anything?” 

Justin glared at the doctor who’d asked him at least three times. He didn’t believe him. 

“If you think he doesn’t want to admit to taking drugs he’ll admit to it he just didn’t tonight.” Brian snarked. “Now what do we do?”

The doctor turned to Brian then said to Justin. “I’m going to give you Lisonin which slows the heart rate, and keep you on for an hour to make sure it does.” He rambled.

“Are you sure he’s not allergic?” Brian asked watching the doctor peel out a tablet for Justin.

Again the doctor spoke to Justin. It was becoming clear Brian was “invisible” to this doctor. He was pissed but didn’t want to cause any more of a scene for his upset lover.

“You’ve had this type of drug before.” The doctor told Justin sitting in his paper Johnny on the exam table. He was fighting as hard as he could to be calm in front of the doctor. “So take this. I’ll check in in a half hour.”

“Thank you.” Justin whispered taking the pill. “Can I dress?”

The man gave a nod leaving. Brian stood walking to Justin. “Fucking asshole.”

Justin lay on the exam table without redressing. “Mean.” He murmured.

Brian stroked his hair. “It’s cold in here Sunshine. Lets get you dressed then you can take a little nap.” 

Brian knew any drug that sped your heart up would eventually make you crash. Though his heart was still almost dangerously fast he was going from terrified on hyper speed to drunk and sleepy.

Justin looked at him blankly from the table. “M’not cold.”

“That’s ‘cause you have a belly full of liquor. You are cold.”

He pulled the suddenly boneless man to him pulling off the Johnny and dressing him himself. He was asleep before Brian even finished. Brian kissed his forehead softly.

“You’re gonna make me go prematurely gray.” He whispered pulling up his chair and setting a hand on the just on the fast side rise and fall of his chest.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brian shouldered the loft door opened whilst still supporting his lover’s weight.

“Come on Sonny boy. Lets get you to bed.”

The young man nodded. “Yes.”

“Stomach still sick?”

Justin just shrugged all of his focus on walking. After helping Justin strip, lay, and cover up he went about finding the pail under the sink. There’s no way a person can go through what Justin did without some minor spillage. He called a sleepy sounding Daph to let her know the fag to her hag would be ok. Grabbing a bottle of water the puke bucket, and three Aleve, Justin’s pain med of choice, he followed his lover into their room and prepared for a long night. Setting the bucket on right next to Justin’s head on the ledge of the bed Brian’s fingers leafed through sweaty blond hair. Justin’s lids flickered but his eyes stayed closed.

“Just a couple more things Sonny Boy.”

“Brian.” He whined. “Lemme alone!” The thing with Justin and drugs, any really, was he was either extremely happy and fun loving, or pissed, or upset. It was one emotion turned up on high until he switched to another.

“Look you little shit. If anyone should be bitching it’s me. I’m trying to take care of you. Drink this. Take these. Try to keep it down long enough for the pills to work.” He paused. “Oh and puke in this.”

Justin stared at him blankly for a good thirty seconds before swallowing all three pills and almost a whole bottle of water within the next thirty seconds. ‘Oh he’s defiantly throwing that up.’ Brian collected the bottle crawling over his lover and pulling him into his arms. He wouldn’t be sleeping tonight.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brian was jolted out of a light doze when Justin began to move.

“Sick.” He mumbled, and Brian’s hand went for the bucket holding it in place just in time to catch possibly everything Justin had ever eaten or drank in his entire life. 

“Hoooly shit.” Brian groaned as Justin gagged. “There you go Jus. Get it up.”

“Brian.” He whimpered gasping for breath.

Brian kissed his shoulder rubbing his back and handing him a tissue to wipe his mouth. “Done?”

Before he could answer Justin was over the bucket again. Brian sighed. “It’s ok. It’s alright you’ll feel better after.” He soothed listening to the dry heaves that followed that last batch of disgusting liquid. Justin fell back against Brian.

“I’m going to die.” He groaned.

Brian smiled softly stroking his cheek. “Nah. You’re just gonna feel awful for a while.”

“I still feel wrong.” Justin told trying to articulate his thoughts through the muddled haze.

“You’ve only been asleep a couple hours. Go back to bed you’ll feel better next time.” Brian comforted knowing his lover was worried that he was never going to be sober again.

The young man nodded and passed out again before the man was even done talking. Brian sighed staring at the bucket in his hands.

“Don’t worry. I’ll get this. You just go back to sleep.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Mornin Sunshine. You were extremely fucked up last night.” It was the first thing he heard as he woke up from what felt like a short coma. The portions of the night that weren’t blacked out flew back to him. Drinking, dancing, bathroom, Brian’s arms, the hospital, and midnight vomiting. He sighed. Crap.

“I’m so sorry, Brian.” Justin whispered hand on head pulling his body, which felt like led, into the sitting position. “God. Seriously. I’m so sorry.”

Brian smirked. “For ruining my night or my duvet?”

Justin breathed slightly hearing the tone. He wasn’t too pissed.

“Considering how many duvets I’ve ruined . . . come to think of it considering all the nights I’ve ruined . . . maybe this isn’t that big of a deal?”

Brian leaned in and kissed Justin’s lips grimacing slightly at Justin’s puke/morning breath. “That’d be really gross if I weren’t so happy to see you forming full sentences . . . and, for the record, I’m just glad you’re ok. Ok?”

Justin nodded.

“And never fucking set your glass down.”

Justin bowed his head turning slightly pink. “I never do.”

“That’s what I said, and the hag to your fag bit my head off.”

“How’d Daph get home?” He asked suddenly remembering and worrying for his best friend.

“Cab.”

Justin nodded rubbing his temples. 

“How you feelin?”

“Well sober, thank god, but like a car ran me over otherwise.” 

Justin waited for a smart ass reply and looked up when he got none. Just Brian staring at him soft smile tugging at his lips.

“What?” Justin asked feeling self conscious with the look. That look on Brian always made Justin feel like the man saw something in him he couldn’t see.

Brian shrugged. “Just . . . last night, for the, like, half a minute I didn’t know why Daph was calling, the entire world stopped and about twenty million different scenarios of what might have happened to you ran through my brain.”

“Brian I really am sorry I . . .”

“I wasn’t done.” He had no intention of guilting Justin. “When I saw you and you were all in one piece it was the biggest rush of relief I’d felt in a long, long, time. And since you like words, and I’m never going to write you a poem. I figured I should tell you that.”

Justin smiled wide at his ‘unconventional’ boyfriend. ‘I love you,’ to most people rolls off the tongue just as often as hello and goodbye. To Brian it would always be difficult, but Justin had never seen anyone who tried harder to get the point across. The proclamations that seemed weird and unproven of love to anyone else were gold to him.

“So what is it you’re telling me exactly?” Justin toyed, cute smile wrinkling his nose. Brian couldn’t believe how beautiful he was considering the blood shot eyes and yellow skin from too much beer.

He sighed teasingly but sobered looking right into his lovers eyes. “Just that if you hadn’t been in one piece . . . my world would’ve probably shattered.”

Justin bit back on an over flow of emotion leaning into his lover to keep himself from dripping. They shared a soft kiss.

“Ugh, god, now go brush your teeth your breath is disgusting.”

“Shut up Brian!” Justin laughed throwing himself back into the pillows.

And the sounds of fake gagging filled the Saturday morning air in one posh loft on the outskirts of Pittsburgh’s very own gay ghetto.


End file.
